


see it showing

by verlore_poplap (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/verlore_poplap
Summary: Three times Isak doesn't know; and one time he does.---And some other stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing something simple and fluffy and I love mpreg but this is stupid so yeah, don't expect too much or anything like that.

1.

"No, don't," Isak mumbles, burrowing his face into his blue pillow, attempting to get away from where his boyfriend is attempting to pull the covers off over his head. It's just so rude and it makes Isak's eyes sting a little from the betrayal. "Leave me alone," he moans and Even just laughs at him. Fucking _laughs._

"Isak, it's 14:30 already," he says, and okay, Isak didn't know that but still. It's a _Saturday._ He doesn't have work or class so... can Even just leave him alone? 

"I'm so tired," he says-- and he is. He's tired all the time and he falls asleep all over the place, on their couch while reading or in his Econ class on Thursday and the other day when he was waiting for Jonas to come back from his kitchen with Cheetos and they'd only paused their game for like three minutes. It's sort of annoying but then again, Isak was an insomniac for a good part of his adolescence. Being borderline narcoleptic is definitely preferable to that. 

"But I want to spend time with you," he hears Even's pout, his eyes still closed. Isak's not going to open them because he's too tired for all that. Even's just being difficult. 

"So snuggle me," Isak tells him, at the same time realizing that's exactly what he needs right now. Even's body all along his own, his chest warm against Isak's back and his arm pulled over him, holding him close. How wonderful. 

Even sighs, like cuddling his boyfriend is some sort of hardship for him. Isak opens his mouth to utter his offense but all that comes out is a yawn. And then an impatient noise because Even is _taking too long._

When Even eventually concedes and gets into bed, making a grumpy sound, Isak smiles, satisfied. He shifts back until he's completely enveloped in Even before he tangles his fingers with the hand that Even's placed on his hip. Isak doesn't really think about it when he brings their joined hands to rest at his stomach. He falls asleep again in seconds. 

***

2.

"You never get the flu," Even says, eyebrows drawn together in a frown, biting down on the nail of his right thumb. Disgusting habit, that. "That's _my_ thing-- I get the flu every season and you're like super immune to it and take care of me."

"First time for everything," Isak says, and takes another gulp of water. His ass is getting cold on the tile of their bathroom but if he moves now-- if he moves, he'll just get sick again. It's better to just stay right here, in the comforting presence of the toilet bowl. 

"What do I do?" Even asks, sounding so lost and adorable. Isak isn't even annoyed at him. Yesterday morning he was annoyed at him, when Even kept insisting that he go the doctor because he's been throwing up for days but now he seems to believe that it's just stomach flu and that Isak is fine. "Baby, how do I take care of you?" He whines. _Or maybe not._ Even shouldn't sound so worried. Isak really is fine. He just needs to-- fuck.

_Gross._

Even makes a pained whimper, like he's the one puking his guts out for the nth time that day. Like it hurts him that Isak's hurting. That's pretty relatable to Isak. He feels the exact same way and would take Even's pain for him instead, in any form, on any day. He loves Even a lot. 

He thinks he loves him even more when Even rubs a hand along his back, grounding and soothing. It's nice...even as Isak feels disgusting and tired and sore. He can't wait for this freaking bug to pass. Honestly.

***

3\. 

Isak doesn't get it, he really just-- 

Okay. 

_Okay,_ maybe he does. 

He hasn't been working out as much lately...or as intensely as he normally would. He's either too tired or too queasy (or both) and then there's the thing where--

Where if he _isn't_ having a day where he throws up the entire contents of his stomach... he'll eat the entire contents of his fridge. So yes. It makes sense but damn it...

"Isak? Baby, are you okay?"

"No, I'm..." Fuck, is Isak...is he _crying_ right now? Seriously?

"Whoah, what's wrong sweetheart," Even's hands are suddenly on his face, eyes on his as he thumbs away the one or two tears that have managed to escape from Isak's eyes. 

Isak feels like a good damn idiot but he can't stop his bottom lip from trembling. 

And then he admits it, despite his embarrassment, "I can't even fit into _your_ hoodies, Even!"

"What?" Even frowns, before his eyes drop down to the discarded item of clothing on the floor. It's the biggest one. The one that Isak's been wearing for weeks now because it's managed to hide how much larger his stomach (and his hips!) have gotten. Except now it stretches out as well, making it obvious how much larger Isak's stomach is now. 

"Oh," Even's eyes light up, as he looks back at Isak, _"Sweetheart,"_ he says, voice gentle and so soft. It just makes Isak cry harder. 

He knows that Even's noticed it, like. How could he not? He sees Isak naked every day. They shower together most of the time and-- despite feeling sick all the time, feeling less than attractive with the added weight-- Isak's not been any less horny. Well... maybe he has but they still fuck plenty of times. So Even must have realized by now--

"I'm getting fat," Isak cries, sounding so stupid to his own ears. He knows he's being really over emotional but it feels like the end of the world. His feelings are just really intense, okay. 

"Isak," Even sighs, "You're so beautiful, baby. You're fucking perfect." Even hugs him and Isak feels as his massive stomach bumps against Even's perfectly flat one and he wants the floor to open up beneath his feet and swallow him. 

Later, after Even's sushed him and magically produced an even _bigger_ hoodie for Isak to wear to class, he says, "Issy, are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?"

Isak rolls his eyes, "I'm fine, Even. How many times do I have to say that?"

"This has been going on for weeks, baby."

"What has?" 

"The sleeping and the vomiting and-- I mean. If I didn't know any better..."

"What?" Isak frowns. 

"I mean, I'd think you were pregnant."

"Don't be ridiculous," Isak laughs. He's _the master_ of taking his birth control tablets. There's no way he'd get knocked up. But Even still looks worried... 

And okay, maybe Isak is too. Just a little. 

"Ugh, fine," he concedes, "I'll go to the clinic on campus tomorrow. But I'm sure as fuck not pregnant."

Even gives him a big, happy smile. "Thank you, baby."

"Yeah, whatever," Isak rolls his eyes. "Is there any pizza left?"

***

+1.

Isak closes the door and steps further into their apartment. He spots Even lying on the couch.

"Hi, baby," Even puts down his sketch book, looks at Isak-- and goes still, his expression falling into one of confusion as he takes in the look on Isak's face. 

He jumps up from the couch and stands in front of Isak in seconds. 

"What is it, what did the doctor say?"

Isak opens his mouth... but no words come out. Nothing. _Nada._ Ziltch. 

"Fuck," Even's breathing goes fast and panicked for long seconds... 

Before he seems to make a conscious effort to calm himself. He puts his hands on Isak's hips. "Isak, it's okay. Just tell me...is it bad?" 

Isak shakes his head automatically. No. No, it's not bad. He's just twenty years old, still in university while Even's only just been promoted from his internship to production assistant at his job. _Inconvenient,_ yes. But not a bad thing.

Even's relief is immediate. "Okay," he nods, "Okay, that's-- good. Yeah, so what is it then?"

Isak breathes deep-- in and out. And again. He bites down on his bottom lip... to keep his smile from stretching too wide but it's in his voice when he says, "Guess."

Even raises his eyebrows, his hands on Isak's hips tightening by a fraction. "I have to guess?"

"Yeah," Isak says. 

It takes a minute, maybe a little more before Even says, "But I already did, didn't I?"

Very slowly, Isak nods his head. 

Even's expression goes from wide, startled... to so _so_ happy in the blink of an eye...

Before it sobers up again, just a moment later. 

Isak's smile falters. Is Even not-- 

Isak can't--

"Is this okay?" Even sounds so tentative... and hopeful but like... 

Like whatever Isak tells him-- whatever the answer to his question--

They'll be okay. 

Even will love him.

Isak nods his head, his smile returning brighter than ever.

"It's more than okay," he says-- and leans up, so he can feel Even's smile, big enough to match his own, against his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm adding to this. We could all do with more fluff in our lives :)

The thing is that usually Isak would have gotten away with not drinking or smoking right? 

The boys knew that it wasn't good for Even to do this shit too often and they accepted that, while Isak and Even were more than happy to chill with them, even when they got drunk or faded, the two of them seldom joined in. 

However, since that entire rationale hinges on Even being there for Isak to provide support and solidarity to-- and Even is currently (and very reluctantly) working on a film project Copenhagen-- Isak doesn't have an excuse not to drink or light up with the boys when they come over to the flat on Friday night to, basically, get fucked up. 

No excuse that is, except for one very _very_ good excuse. Not that they know that. Isak hasn't actually told anyone except Even and his mom yet. 

No time like the present. 

"I can't," he tells Magnus, waving away the bowl offered to him. 

"What's your deal?" Jonas asks and adds - quite predictably - "...it's not like Even is around or something."

Isak, because he's being a little bitch about this for some reason, considers lying-- saying he has to study for a test tomorrow or even that he _has_ a test tomorrow or like, _a drug test_ because he's recently joined a football team and they do mandatory marijuana checks. 

But that all seems like more effort than it's worth and - while Isak stands by the notion that he's the master of telling lies and weaving webs of bullshit - he's just really tired. And his back is sore. And he misses Even. And, oh yeah, he's fucking pregnant. 

"You're _what?"_ Jonas asks at the same time that Mahdi says, "Bro, what the fuck?" Magnus just looks confused and vaguely amused, like he suspects Isak's fucking with them but he can't figure out why he would do that with a stunt like this. 

Isak sighs, "Pregnant," he repeats, "Knocked up. Up the duff. _With child._ I can go on..." He adds, just to be an asshole. He actually can't go on. He's run out of ways to explain that he's having Even's baby. Oh wait, there's another one--

"I'm having Even's baby," he says and knows he's smiling now. He can't even think that, or imagine it, much less say it out loud without grinning like an idiot. 

"But..." Magnus looks even more confused now, _"How?"_

_Jesus Christ._

"Seriously, Mags?" Jonas asks, unimpressed as he raises those impressive eyebrows. "You need it explained to you where babies come from?"

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Okay, of course I know _how_ but like...was it an accident?"

"Of course it was a fucking accident, dude. You really think I decided to be pregnant at twenty?"

"Yeah but you're keeping it?" Mahdi asks, "Despite it being unplanned?"

"Obviously," Isak shrugs. "I mean, I'm all for other people's right to choose or whatever but it's my baby. Mine and Even's so...that wasn't ever an option."

_Not for a second._

"So you're really pregnant," Jonas checks. 

Isak nods. "I'm really pregnant."

"I can't believe this! I'm going to be an uncle," Magnus says, actually tearing up. It could just be the beer or the weed but Isak knows it's actually his friend being a sensitive, sappy idiot. It's as endearing as it is annoying. 

It takes a few more minutes for everyone to truly come out of their shock but eventually Isak's bombarded with hugs and congratulations and a bunch of questions that he'd really rather not answer. 

They're terrible after that. 

Jonas gets mad that Even left him alone and went to Copenhagen for two weeks and yells at him for over an hour over the phone. 

Magnus looks up cures for morning sickness and harasses Isak with all kinda of teas and soda and ginger sweets whenever he looks even a little bit pale. 

Mahdi becomes obsessed with carrying Isak's bag for him across campus even though their classes aren't anywhere close to each other and Isak can carry his own bag, _Jesus, Mahdi. I'm only fourteen weeks along!_

They basically move into the flat until Even comes back and as with most things about his friendship with these assholes, it's as endearing as it is annoying. 

Maybe a little more endearing than it is annoying.

***

Isak gets all weepy when Even finally decides to come back, show up and take care of his fucking responsibilities. 

"What?" He gapes at Isak's tear filled accusations of abandonment. "You told me to go! You literally told me you'd divorce me if I didn't!"

Isak rolls his eyes, which is a weird sensation since he's crying and everything, "We're not even married so obviously I was bluffing!"

"Youre ridiculous. I missed you so much," Even says, not for the first time, hugging Isak closer in his arms. 

Isak huffs in annoyance, and sniffles into his boyfriend's shirt, clinging onto it in his desperation to hold onto his baby daddy and never let him go. 

"Don't leave me again, okay? You can't leave me or Peanut."

Even groans, "You're still calling him that?"

 _"Her,"_ Isak corrects. "And she looks like a peanut on the sonogram, you have to admit it."

"Stop saying my kid looks like a peanut."

Isak's feeling less annoyed now, less like crying. Mostly, he's feeling horny. 

"You're going to fuck me now, okay?"

"Sure, I'll make love to you, my baby," Even says, kissing him. 

"Gross, Even," Isak gripes against his mouth. 

When laughs, "You know pregnancy has made you infinitely grumpier? I didn't even think that was possible."

"Can you just get your dick inside of me?" Isak asks. 

"I can do that," Even says. 

***

"Even."

"Isak."

"Even."

"Isak."

_"Even."_

"Baby," Even sighs, finally conceding and opening his eyes. "It's three in the morning."

Isak pouts, "Jonas would go and buy me McDonald's when you weren't here."

It's a bold faced lie and Even probably knows that. 

Still. It totally works. 

"I love you so much," Isak tells him, twenty minutes later, as he's gorging himself on an unhealthy burger and fries in their bed. If Isak wasn't carrying his spawn, Even would totally be bitching him out right now. Luckily for Isak, he gets away with all kinds of shit now. 

"Love you too," Even says, pressing a kiss to his cheek, and then another, making Isak squirm a little. 

"And Peanut," he says, leaning down to kiss Isak's barely there belly though his sleep shirt. 

"She loves you too," Isak says. 

"He," Even disagrees. 

"She."

"He."

"She."

"He."

 _"She,"_ Isak insists-- and his word should be final but Even's a dick so their argument goes on for an unreasonably long time--

Until they both fall asleep, that is, Isak (and Peanut) safe in Even's embrace.


End file.
